how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Okay Awesome
Recap Robin has been invited by the club's owner to come to Okay, a new dance club. Ted and Barney agree to come, but Marshall and Lily are hosting a wine tasting party so that Marshall and Lily can begin to be more mature. Lily felt out of place when she found out that other couples their age are much more mature than they are. Ted and Barney go; Ted has agreed to meet Robin's friend Kelly, while Barney decides to find a "cutlet" and grind with her all night. Marshall becomes very bored at the wine tasting party, and escapes by jumping out the bathroom window (although Ted disputes this). Meanwhile, Robin cannot get in to the VIP area even though she was invited there. She leaves to call to try to get in the VIP area, and lets Marshall in to the club. However, Robin cannot get back in because a different guy is now a bouncer. Ted prepares to leave after ruining his chances with Kelly, but stays for a bit when Marshall arrives. They both get beers, but Marshall's elbow is bumped as he is drinking, and because he had a temporary crown put in earlier that day, Marshall is now in pain. Ted goes down to the coat check area to hang out with the coat check girl, while Marshall finds Barney, who suggests going to the bathroom to find some aspirin. When Marshall comes out of the bathroom, he is miraculously no longer in pain. Meanwhile, Lily comes to the club, having also escaped from their party in the same manner as Marshall after she called him and heard the music of the club. Robin convinces Lily that she doesn't have to mature like the other couples, while Lily convinces Robin to flash their breasts at the bouncer to get back into the club. Inside, Barney has discovered that the "cutlet" he has been grinding with all night is actually his cousin, Leslie. Barney tries to leave, but because Robin and Lily have returned, they stay for a bit, and Marshall and Lily dance at the club, while Robin, Ted, and Barney watch. Continuity *Lily's job as a kindergarten teacher was first introduced in . Future References (Contains Spoilers) *When listing things that are never as good as they're supposed to be, Ted mentions New Year's Eve. In , Ted tries to prevent New Year's Eve from being a letdown. *The club Okay is mentioned again in . *On the way back from the club, Lily is asleep in the cab, and in , Marshall mentions that Lily always falls asleep in cabs when she's drunk. *Okay's bouncer (played by Stephen Keys) reappears in as the bouncer at the club Posers. *In , Robin mentions that Ted hates clubs, the reason for which is shown here. *In , Ted sees the coat-check girl again, and 20 Years From Now Ted refers to Barney dancing with his cousin, as seen in this episode. Gallery Tin Man.png|"The Tin Man" Ted,Barney and Robin at OK.png|Ted, Barney and Robin at Okay. Wine tasting party.png|Marshall and Lily's wine tasting party. Category:Images Category:Okay Awesome images Category:Ted Mosby images Category:Barney Stinson images Category:Robin Scherbatsky images Category:Ted's Apartment images Category:Lily Aldrin images Category:Marshall Eriksen images Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *Marshall asks Barney for some aspirin but in Lucky Penny, Marshall told Robin and Ted he doesn't believe in painkillers. *Prior to exiting the apartment through the window, Marshall had a watch on his wrist. After he jumps out, he is no longer wearing the watch. *Once Barney arrives to the dance floor he is unbuttoning he shirt. Within the next shot he is seen having his shirt buttoned and unbuttoning it again. Allusions and Outside References *Ted calls Barney "Tin Man," because of his shiny silver shirt, referencing The Wizard of Oz. *The guests at Lily and Marshall's wine-tasting discuss Norah Jones's new album. *The nerds outside of the club think that Marshall might be the third Affleck brother, referencing Ben and Casey Affleck. *The game Marshall and Lily's wine-tasting guests are playing when one says, "For the wedge," is Trivial Pursuit. *When trying to comfort Robin, Lily mentions Julia Roberts. Music *Shine - Lovefreekz (used again five seasons later in ) *Heaven - DJ Sammy *Freek U - Garcon *The Tide - The Julian Day *Cinders - Wild Whirled Music (Marshall's dance solo on the DVD release) Other Notes *Jason Segel performed a similar elaborate dance in the series finale "Discos and Dragons." *In the scene in which Marshall climbs down the side of the apartment building, Jason Segel wanted to walk out of frame doing a Bigfoot walk. While Segel didn't use the walk in this episode, the walk was incorporated into . *When Jason Segel tossed his hat into the crowd during his dance, the hat accidentally hit an extra in the face. *In the DVD commentary for this episode, Alyson Hannigan said that filming the scene in which Marshall and Lily kiss while they dance was awkward because of both the height difference between her and Jason Segel and trying not to bump each other's teeth. *Jason Segel previously worked with guest star , who plays one of the nerds outside of the club, on Freaks & Geeks. Guests *Ryan Raddatz - Chirs * - Coat Check Girl * - Phil *Rob Evors - Bradley *Joshua Zisholtz - Chris * - Kelly *Michelle Noh - Claire * - Austin *Stephen Keys - New Bouncer *Sebastian Siegel - Bartender *Kristin Denehy - Leslie Reception References External Links * * * uk:Okay Awesome de:Von Tänzern und Tauben es:Okay, qué alucinante it:Disco Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 1